<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prompt? by Black27Canary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202568">Prompt?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black27Canary/pseuds/Black27Canary'>Black27Canary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Not a fanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black27Canary/pseuds/Black27Canary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not a fic, just a possible prompt/ search for works</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prompt?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the last episode of Season 3 of Stranger Things (The Battle of Starcourt), I was wondering about an AU where Billy never sabotaged the car?</p>
<p>So Nancy, Jonathan, El, Mike, Will, Lucas and Max would have made it to Murray's place (theoretically).</p>
<p>How would they deal with El's injury? With their worry? I just think it could be a cool concept. If you know of any works like that (or just good Stranger Things fanfics) let me know! Feel free to comment your opinion, or take the idea and use it for your own work/inspiration or whatever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>